1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cell vehicle, and particularly to a fuel cell vehicle provided with anti-vibration measures in a fuel cell system box that houses fuel cells and the like, and to a fuel cell vehicle able to rapidly measure the hydrogen concentration inside the casing that houses the fuel cells and the like.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-343118, filed on Nov. 26, 2004, Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-343120, filed on Nov. 26, 2004, Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-343121, filed on Nov. 26, 2004, Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-308407, filed on Oct. 24, 2005, Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-308508, filed on Oct. 24, 2005, and Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-311435, filed on Oct. 26, 2005, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Fuel cell vehicles mounting fuel cells have previously been known. With regard to the mounting of fuel cells, a variety of countermeasures against vehicle vibration have been proposed. For example, there is a proposal that provides elastic mount member on the fuel cell, and that installs the fuel cell in the housing case via the mount member (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication Nos. 2002-367651 and 2003-297377).
Moreover, when mounting the fuel cells, a variety of ventilation configurations are adopted for conducting ventilation of the interior of the casing that houses the fuel cells for reasons related to the use of hydrogen gas (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-161057).
It is necessary to connect pipes to the fuel cells for supply of the reaction gas and the coolant, and the piping is configured so as to pass through the walls of the case that houses the fuel cells. Accordingly, when the feed pipes of the reaction gas and the coolant vibrate, this is transmitted to the fuel cells, which is undesirable and which tends to ruin quiet in the vehicle compartment.
Conventional fuel cell vehicles have the merit of being able to elastically support the fuel cells relative to the housing case via the mount members, but there is the problem that it is not possible to fully secure support rigidity relative to the housing case of the fuel cells. Moreover, there is the problem that it is difficult to set the placement positions of the mount members.
With conventional fuel cell vehicles, in the case where the interior of the casing that houses the fuel cells is ventilated, it is necessary to provide a hydrogen sensor inside the casing, and to conduct the ventilation based on the measurement results of the hydrogen sensor. In this regard, when the measurement accuracy of the hydrogen sensor is low, there is the problem that this engenders the trouble of having to conduct ventilation more than is necessary. When a plurality of hydrogen sensors are provided in order to raise measurement accuracy, there is the problem that it leads to higher cost.